Who are you?
by gloriakazama
Summary: Mikan thought she escaped from her past but fate just doesn't think that would work. Forgotten friends and old nemesis' return and now she has to reveal her true self. Rated M for Coarse Language and possible Lemon but most likely lime! AU!
1. Chapter 1: You can't hide from your past

**A/N: Hey guys this will be my first chapter Fic. I am so scared! I'm afraid I'll get writer's block or something and you guys will be angry at me! I'll need a beta for sure! There will be A LOT of OOC and OC's here (If you don't know what they mean, find it here:**

**.org/wiki/List_of_fan_fiction_terms )**

**There will also be some swearing and possible lime. There will be _songs, _it will be in _italics. _Story won't. They are all in high school around 15, 16, or 17 years old.**

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice or its character. Some characters will be my own though.

Who are you?

"Oi! Cherry print; pull down your skirt, your underwear is showing." Natsume said, snickering and blushing madly. "Natsume! You pervert!" Mikan screeches while pulling her skirt down.

It's been 6 years since Mikan graduated from elementary. And she has grown quite a lot over the years. She is now 5'4 ft. or 165 cm, 110 lbs. or 49 kgs, she has longer auburn hair, and her lips have grown fuller. Her bra size is now 36 c's (shows you Natsume!) And is still growing, her legs have grown waaaay longer and hotter, and her fan club has reached over the top these past years. Unfortunately, she is still a little more than innocent to the pleasures and the dangers of the adult world.

4 years ago, Mikan and her group uncovered the ESP as the scum bag he was and Narumi stepped up as the new ESP. He changed a lot of rules in the academy along with the other principals.

There is still a Dangerous Ability group but now you are not forced to join it. You can choose to join it and help out the school with missions. (Also, he made Persona ease up with the training; thank goodness for that!)

He took away the alice controllers but only if it wasn't needed.

Your friends and family can visit Gakuen Alice but only every 4 months for a week.

There is no more 0 star ranking.

Anyway, everyone knew Mikan and Natsume were only flirting because they got together 6 years ago but laughed along anyway; everyone except for Ruka who is blushing furiously and Hotaru who is working away at her inventions. Mikan's eyes go wide open. She points at Ruka's pants and squeaks "Ruka-pyon! Is that a-" but before she could finish her sentence Narumi-sensei cut her off by twirling in the classroom and greeting them rather loudly.

"GOOD MORNING MY LITTLE DARLINGS!" he sings while twirling in a baggy white shirt and skinny jeans. Everyone ignores him while Mikan runs behind Narumi wailing about how she'll never get married. Narumi comforts Mikan and after finally calming her down, announced, "I have some exciting news today! We will be having two new students in our class!" Everyone's heads quickly sapped to Narumi and the room became silent and tense with anticipation. What kind of students will they be? Will they be males or females? Or both? Will they be cute? Nice? Powerful? Annoying? Waves and waves of questions overcame the children's minds as they quietly wait for the two new-comers to step through the door. Mikan returns to her desk now filled with a new emotion; the same one that overcame the rest of the students. Murmurs fill the room but as soon as the doors open, the room is quiet. So quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

The two students walked in. One boy and one girl. "Please introduce yourselves!" said Narumi sensei. The two of them look sad and pale. The girl first steps up. She has black hair and blood red lips. She has around B cups and is Mikan's height; 5'3 or 163 km. Instead of wearing the school uniform, she is wearing skinny jeans and a black halter neck shirt with a brown designer belt around her waist. Guys are cheering and wolf whistling and commenting that they're free as long as she is while the girls are murmuring in envy and saying she's not as pretty as them. "Kotoko Aihara, 16 years old, star ranking: special. Alices: none of your business." Everyone is scoffing and asking why they can't know.

The boy steps up and now it's the girls turn to squeal; and faint and scream they live for him while the guys scoff saying what a cheeky bastard he is and a big show off. He looks about an inch taller than Mikan; 6'4 or 198 cm. He is wearing black jeans and a white polo shirt. Three buttons from the top are un-buttoned. "I'm Naoki Aihara, also 16 years old and star ranking also special. My alices are for me to know and you to keep out of." Everyone is again asking and "aww"ing. But one girl stays silent; head is down as tears slowly fall down her cheek. Softly she whimpers and sobs. Her seatmate notices and becomes worried.

"Mikan are you okay?" and, since it's Natsume, he says aloud not caring if he's disrupting anything or not. He hugs her "What's wrong, you know you can tell me anything. Did someone hurt you? I'll burn them to a crisp!" and everyone gasps; even Narumi-sensei. Kotoko's and Naoki's eyes widen. "Mikan?" they say loud enough for everyone to hear. Tears weld in the girl's eyes as the boy bows his head. Now all three of them are silently crying. "What's going on?" asked Narumi who, like everyone, is very confused.

Mikan dried her eyes and walks over to Kotoko and Yuuki. "I missed you guys. So much! I thought you guys were dead! What the hell happened?"

"We escaped" said the boy.

"Me, Kotoko and the rest came up with a plan to all get out. We were so close to escaping but they caught us. Everyone told me and Kotoko to run and said that this escape would be useless unless at least one of us gets to escape. So, we ran. We kept running even though we heard them screaming. *sob.*" Yuuki, Mikan and Kotoko is crying again.

"The most horrible part was the pain. The pain we heard when they screamed. But we still kept running anyway." said Kotoko. "That's probably why they were so pale!" thought Mikan.

"Escape from what exactly?" asked Sumire arrogantly.

"I was in trouble once. Because of her," She pointed at Mikan "It was a hard battle but we still won. If we could do it why are you cry babies here saying stupid stuff while your friends are in pain?"

"Well, ya bitch, you don't exactly know how strong our opponents were did ya? And I bet you could defeat a 3 headed beast while you're still 4 and not expecting it!" screamed Kotoko.

"We unleashed everything! We even used our vamp-" But before she could finish, Mikan covered her mouth. "No one can know about that Kotoko. Or it will happen all over again." Mikan said solemnly. But it was too late. Everyone already knew what she was gonna say.

"You guys are vampires?" screamed Sumire.

"When will you learn to keep your fucking mouth shut?" screamed Kotoko as she charged for Sumire.

"Kotoko enough!" commanded Mikan scarily.

"S-sorry" said Kotoko and appeared beside Mikan. Before anyone can say anymore, Jinno enters the room.

"Mikan is to report to the head office immediately"

**A/N: Soo… did you guys like it? I hope you did cuz I LOVED it! Please review so I can do better! It really makes my day when you guys do. Anyway, next chapter will come out probably tomorrow.**

**IMPORTANT: If I get at least 5 reviews I'll make sure to put up next chapter tomorrow. But, if not then you'll have to wait and see. Today is February 28, 2012 in Canada and the time is 10: 05 pm. You have till 8:30 pm to review and get your reward. Until then, adieu! **


	2. Chapter 2: A trip to the principal

**A/N: What's up guys? Glad you're still with me! Unfortunately, you guys didn't review enough, but that's not really the cause of why I updated so long. Really it's because my stupid computer broke down and took forever to fix! Anyway sorry bout that I'll make sure to update sooner!**

**A great shout out to Aislynn-chan for reviewing my story! Thanks so much! You made my day!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor their characters but in this story, some are mine!

**Previously on Who are you:**

"You guys are vampires?" screamed Sumire.

"When will you learn to keep your fucking mouth shut?" screamed Kotoko as she charged for Sumire.

"Kotoko enough!" said Mikan scarily.

"S-sorry" said Kotoko and appeared beside Mikan. Before anyone can say anymore, Jinno enters the room.

"Mikan is to report to the head office immediately"

**Now:**

"And all hell breaks loose" said Mikan as she follows Jinno.

"What does she mean by that?" asked Sumire.

**Mikan's P.O.V:**

"Ms. Sakura?" said the robot working at the office.

"Yeah?" I said coldly.

"Please go to the HSP's office." said the robot. I could hear the drop of her voice. From cheery to sad. She didn't deserve this. She just told me where to go.

"Oh. Thank you miss robot-sama! Have a nice day!" I say with a bright smile. Even though I knew I was gonna have a bad day today, which may lead to a terrible life, other people shouldn't. I see the robot's face light up with cheeriness again.

"Right this way Ms. Sakura~!" said the robot.

I go into a room that looks very formal and boring but has a cheery atmosphere. There were two chairs in front of a long desk and a big wheelie chair turned on its back behind it. The chair turns around and shows a man who looks around 20. He has short hair and is looks pretty tall.

"Hey Mikan!"

"Hey Uncle Shiki" I said in a blue voice.

"That's high school principal (HSP) to you...Just kidding! What's you down, my little angel?"

My eyes tear up and I start to wail and bawl and let out everything I've kept inside since this morining. " Uncle Shikiiii! Waaaahhhhh!"

"AAAwwwe! Shhh, shhhhh, it's okay Mikan, dear; Uncle's here for you. Do you wanna talk about it?

After a few minutes of releasing, I calm down and I manage to hiccup my response. "Can we talk later? *sob* I just wanna be alone right now, ya know? *hiccup* Just think about the past events that just happened…"

"Fine! Now back to topic, there are rumours going around saying that you are "associated" with the Aihara's (the new kids) and formed a group with them. "Daraku Tenshi (fallen angel)" I believe? They also say that you are the leader, yes?" said Shiki in a worried voice.

"And where did you hear this Uncle?" Mikan asked trying to sound as innocent as possible; still pouting from the crying session.

"Mikan, c'mon, I didn't become principal because they thought I was stupid you know!" moped Shiki.

"Fine, fine! But can we PLEEAASE talk about this later? I'll tell you EVERYTHING!" begged Mikan.

"Mmmm… we're not really allowed to do this…buuut, since you're my niece I'll make an exception!" asked Kazumi in a mushy way.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Uncle Shiki! I love you sooooo much!" praised Mikan then disappeared into thin air. Shiki was in so much shock he couldn't respond sooner.

**Narrator's P.O.V. **

Mikan appeared back in the classroom in the front. She fell to her knees weak. Natsume, Ruka, Kotoko, and Naoki ran to her.

"Mikan are you okay, why are your eyes red and puffy from crying?" asked Natsume.

"How did you do that?" asked Ruka.

"Yeah I'm fine and secret!" said Mikan.

"Where were you?" asked Kotoko.

"What made you use teleportation instead of just beating them up anyway?" asked Naoki.

"TELEPORTATION?" screamed everyone in the room.

"Mikan doesn't have teleportation! She has The Nullification Alice. ONLY the Nullification Alice!" said Sumire.

"Yeah! What are you talking about?" asked Ruka.

Mikan slapped Kotoko and Yuuki upside the head.

"Mikan are they telling the truth? Who the hell are you?" screamed Natsume.

"I'm me!" screamed Mikan clearly shocked that Natsume, out of everyone, her boyfriend, was the one to say that.

"I'm me! I'm me! I-*sob*" Mikan cried softly as she disappeared from the room.

**A/N: Soo…? What did ya guys think? Awesome right? Hahaha! ? Just Kidding!**

**IMPORTANT: Same thing as last chapter 5 reviews and you get it tomorrow! I promise! Today is March 8, 2012 and the time is 1:16 pm! Lookin' forward to the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sumtyms runing can fix things

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? I've updated again! Whoo hoo! Thanks for reviewing it made me a billion times happier than ever! Thanks! **

**A big shout out to:**** Aislynn-chan, Laura-Ella, Shadow Night, Mid summers night, and Violet ****for reviewing my story! That help me a lot and motivated me to start on my new chapter right away! So here it is!**

**Previously on Who are you:**

"TELEPORTATION?" screamed everyone in the room.

"Mikan doesn't have teleportation! She has The Nullification Alice. ONLY the Nullification Alice!" said Sumire.

"Yeah! What are you talking about?" asked Ruka.

Mikan slapped Kotoko and Yuuki upside the head.

"Mikan are they telling the truth? Who the hell are you?" screamed Natsume.

"I'm me!" screamed Mikan clearly shocked that Natsume, out of everyone, her boyfriend, was the one to say that.

"I'm me! I'm me! I-*sob*" Mikan cried softly as she disappeared from the room.

**Now:**

Mikan appeared in her secret place, it was just a little Koi Pond. At the start of it, was a mini waterfall. It was covered with Sakura trees. Around the pond was velvety, green grass and beautiful rare flowers. The pond was covered in floating Sakura petals and filled with beautiful exotic fish including Koi fish. Around her secret get away was sheltered in big strong trees that are too hard to go through. So, if you wanted to go here, you'd have to teleport here. This was where Mikan spent most of her time, besides the Sakura tree she and Natsume and hung around. This is where she goes when she wants to be alone, where she gets to really be herself. Sometimes, she even sleeps here. She set up a nice little hammock around the edges of the place. It was covered by a nice plastic transparent mushroom top umbrella.

Mikan found this place while she was in her depression after having to kill the ESP. She could still remember the blood in her hands. The dreadful eyes of the ESP as he slowly bled to death. The first time she came here, it was dark. Dark, scary, and lonely. Mikan scrubbed the place, she place the rocks to form a waterfall and took all the weeds out. She talked to the trees and plants, watered them and bathed them with love and to her surprise, they slowly got prettier and prettier. Now the place looks like a beautiful haven. Where birds sing and butterflies float and woodland creatures sometimes wander about.

She ran to a Sakura Tree and cried her eyes out slowly sinking down to the ground. Hours passed by and she still couldn't stop. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her chest then everything blacked out.

***Back to the classroom…***

"I shouldn't have yelled at her like that," thought Natsume. "She's gone now. No one can find her. Everyone went into groups for a search party for Mikan but they still couldn't find her. Where could she be?"

"That idiot." A voice said.

"Hn?" Natsume grunted in response.

"She's always like this now a days. Running away from problems and hiding leaving people to worry about her. I wonder what's happened?" sighed Hotaru.

"She grew up," said Natsume, "she's realized the sad reality that the world isn't always fairy tales and happy endings." He said sighing with great remorse.

"She's always knew that, baka. What I don't understand is why she's acting like this. She knew life was unfair but still decided to face it head on. What I want to know is what changed her ways?" said Hotaru.

***Now to Mikan* **

"Huh? What happened?" Mikan thought, "Oh yeah! I went to Uncle Shiki's office and we had a nice little chat…and then…I went back to the classroom and…" The same pain but a slighter one struck Mikan's chest as she bucked and grunted and moaned in pain.

"Itaa!" A little sob came out of Mikan and tears formed at the tip of her eyes. She bitterly muttered "Stupid Natsume! How could he say that to me? I'm still the same person! They just didn't know my full background! Humph!... What's with this chest pain anyway? Ahh geez more things to worry about! Gahh!… *sigh*Well… I better be going anyway…" and with that, Mikan teleported back to the class room.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I teleported to the classroom and find no body there. "Huh," I wonder, "Where is everybody?" Suddenly, the door opened and I was greeted by a surprise hug. I look to the person who assaulted me, ready to strike when I see that it was Natsume. I look at him with surprise filled eyes. "…sorry…" I hear him mutter and I wanted to hear him scream it. "Whaat? Sorry I didn't hear that what did you say?"

"…sor-"

"Huuuuhh? Still can't hear you!

"*growl* so-"

"NOT LOUD ENOOOUUUUGH~~~~!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"I'M SORRY, OKAY? I was being stupid and arrogant and I wasn't thinking things through." He said his bangs covering his eyes and shaking.

Suddenly I felt bad and I replied, "I'm sorry too. For not being completely honest and worrying you."

Natsume looked lovingly into my eyes and our foreheads touched. He tilted his chin up enough to reach my lips and we shared a sweet but passionate kiss.

"I love you" he whispers pulling away.

"I love you too" I say feeling dazed after that kiss.

Suddenly we hear whoops and cheers coming from the doorway. We look up to see the class glad to see the infamous couple has made up. Natsume blushes just a bit and I blush beet red. The rest of the day returned back to normal and pretty soon the day is over. Everyone seemed to have kept business to themselves and not pester Kotoko, Naoki and I about our backgrounds, which was a very big relief.

Everybody went into their dorms and I go to mine. I sit in my bed lonely after the fun day when I get an idea. I get paper and start scribbling my ideas hopefully executing them tomorrow.

***Somewhere outside of Gakuen Alice***

"So this is where they've escaped huh?" asked the man in black.

"Yep! So, will you join forces with me or not?"

"Well of course I will! Watch out Kotoko Aihara and Naoki Aihara! We'll get you and that damned leader of yours, Mikan Sakura, too! Just you wait! Mwahahahahaha!" he then screams in evil laughter.

"Mwahahahahahha!" his companion joins in.

**A/N: Finally finished! Whooooow! Anyway, thank you guys, SO MUCH for reviewing! I REALLY appreciated it! I will try your guys' suggestions, thanks! Anyone have any suggestions to the upcoming twist revealing? Ex: Who are these guys planning to "get" Mikan and the Aihara's? Or what are the alices of the Aihara's?, why does Mikan know the Aihara's? Please review your suggestions or thoughts below, it really keeps me going and helps me with the story! Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4: Fresh Page, what's your alice

**A/N: OMG guys! Sorry for updating so late! I was having the lazy flu! LOL! JK! I was actually having writer's block so yeah…I don't know how well this chapter will be but I hope you like it anyway!**

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any characters just Kotoko and Naoki Aihara!

**NO SHOUT OUTS BECAUSE NO ONE REVIEWD! *sad face thumbs down***

**Previously on Who Are You:**

Everybody went into their dorms and I go to mine. I sit in my bed lonely after the fun day when I get an idea. I get paper and start scribbling my ideas hopefully executing them tomorrow.

***Somewhere outside of Gakuen Alice***

"So this is where they've escaped huh?" asked the man in black.

"Yep! So, will you join forces with me or not?"

"Well of course I will! Watch out Kotoko Aihara and Naoki Aihara! We'll get you and that damned leader of yours, Mikan Sakura, too! Just you wait! Mwahahahahaha!" he then screams in evil laughter.

"Mwahahahahahha!" his companion joins in.

**Now:**

I walk in to class in a cheery mood "Ohayo, Mina san (Hello everybody!)" I scream and they scream "Ohayo, Mikan-chan" back. I go to the back of the classroom and greet Natsume with a morning kiss. After, I ran to Hotaru to give her a hug and, as usual, she shot me with her baka gun. "Mou, Hotaru-chaaan! You're always so mean to me!" I fake cry and pout lying on the floor.

Naoki and Kotoko give me confused looks and walk over to them. I lead them to a quieter area and explain to them on why I'm acting differently. "Naoki, Kotoko, listen, I know you're probably confused at how I'm acting right?" I ask slowly. They give me nods in return.

"Well, the reason I let Hotaru hit me or not beat up people that piss me off is because I want to start anew. I have never been happier in Gakuen Alice and I would like to act happier and friendlier. Now, I may seem different to you but I am still the same person, okay? Just because I adjusted my attitude doesn't mean that I have forgotten what they did to us or that I am going to be more fragile." I explain while their expressions soften.

"Okay Mikan-chan," said Naoki, "we get it" finishes Kotoko, softness evident in both their voices.

"However I act just play along with it okay? We don't want another confusing fiasco like yesterday right?" They not fervently and I laugh. "You guys should start acting friendlier too; happy and nice and all. I'm sure everyone would be interested in your alices and your twinliness. I still can't get used to you guys finishing each other's sentences, I mean seriously! It's like you share the same mind or something…N-not that it's bad though!" I save myself at the end, "So what do you say? New beginning?" I ask sounding like a mother. They just smile and hug me. "That's more like it!" I yell in a happy voice.

We walk to the middle of the class where I introduce my old friends. "Minaa-san! I would like your attention please!" the whole class quieted down and Naoki steps up again. "We're sorry for our cold behaviours yesterday," "we didn't mean to be mean or distant." finishes Kotoko. "We're just not used to people," starts Naoki, "because we've been isolated and tortured all our lives." whispered Kotoko.

"Okay! Enough with all that emotional and weird crap, let's start anew, huh guys?" I say to the crowd. They nod and agree and Naoki and Kotoko's faces light up. This time, Naoki steps up first.

"Hello, I am Naoki Aihara. I am 16 years old with the star ranking as special, in the dangerous ability section, my alices are Item Appear alice and Intelligence Alice. Item Appear alice means I can make any item appear or disappear out of thin air; from stuffed toys to knives. Anything! Intelligence Alice makes me super smart. I can know what you're thinking or what you're about to do through body actions and patterns, I know every language, I know that some of you guys are jealous through your facial reactions and actions, etc." he says as everyone looks at each other some embarrassed and some angry, while some giggling. "I also have vam-"

"Ahem!" coughed Mikan and Naoki nodded. Kotoko stepped up and spoke up quickly to cover up the almost revealing.

"Hello! I'm Kotoko Aihara. I am 16 years old with a star ranking as special; also in the dangerous ability section (D.A.). My alices are Animating alice and Weather manipulation. Animating Alice means that I can put life and take away life into materials and such. It works well with my twin, Naoki. Weather manipulation alice means that I can control weather. I can strike you with lightning, make the environment around you so cold you get hypothermia and die, or so hot you over heat and you die, etc. Unfortunately my emotions sometimes let my alice loose so I have to wear earrings all the time as alice controllers."

Everyone was silent for a while taking everything in until someone spoke up… "What about you Mikan?"

"Yeah" another agreed.

"You teleported to the room didn't you?" a kid said.

"*sigh*, you guys really want to know?" I asked half of me hoping they don't and the other half hoping they do.

"YEAH!" everyone but Kotoko and Naoki agreed.

"Okay. Mikan Sakura, 16, special star, in the D.A. and…my alices are…Nullification, S.E.C., and Insertion Alice. You all know what Nullification is, S.E.C. means I can Steal, Erase, and Copy people's alices, and Insertion means I can insert alice stones in anyone's body."

Everybody looked shock while I stood there trying not to cry. I expected to call me a freak and leave them alone when I suddenly hear cheers. The next thing I knew, everybody was swarming me and congratulating me when a question silences everyone.

"What about being vampires?" said the one and only, Hotaru Imai.

"Mmm…I would much rather talk about that in a later time! Please everyone! I can promise you by…next week?" I said in a slight begging tone. Everybody groaned and sighed but hastily agreed. I squealed in delight when I noticed something no one did before.

"Where's Narumi-sensei?" I said and everyone started to wonder too. Just then Narumi busted in a wearing a pink tutu and a tiara.

"Did someone call my name?" he said in a sing-song voice. Everyone face-palmed and ignored him. "Mou! Everyone's so mean to me!" He wailed and cried a waterfall of tears. After a while he calmed down and he suddenly screamed out to the class "It's self-study time so goodbye everyone~!" As he was about to leave the classroom I called out to him

"Wait! Narumi-sensei!" I ran down and said "Can I talk to you in your office?"

"Sure Mikan! Let's go!" We entered the principal's office and, to my surprise was irregularly normal. "So what did you want to talk about Mikan-chan?"

"Well I wanted to talk abou-" But before I could finish my sentence two people busted through. My eyes widened with shock and I froze with disbelief.

**A/N: Sooooo? What did you think? Please review and tell me! I am SO sorry for not updating quick but I just didn't feel like updating. It takes too much time. Sound familiar too you (*cough*reviewing*cough*)? No, really I was just SUPER busy with school and work anf family. I don't even have time to have a social life anymore! Lol! Anyway thanks for sticking with me! I promise next chapter will be up even sooner, kay?**


	5. Chapter 5: Reactions Reactions

**A/N: So, keeping my promise! Here's a new chapter sooner than the last one! (I hope…) This chapter is for Aislynne-chan who's been my motivation to update this story! BTW (By The Way), this is totally based on her idea! So thanks! My writer's block is finally cured (for now)!**

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any characters just Kotoko and Naoki Aihara!

**SHOUT OUTS TO: Aislynne-chan for being there for this story! You rock!**

**(No Previouslys and Nows because this is more of a filler chapter requested by Aislynne-chan!)**

**Natsume's P.O.V:**

I was sitting in the classroom waiting for Polka when she finally comes through the doors greeting everyone. She comes up to me and kisses me but leaves quickly before I could do more; which is pretty much a smart move if you don't want your lips raped. Anyway, she does her usual routine, go up to Hotaru, try to hug her, get shot, scream and cry about how Hotaru is so mean to her, and such. Suddenly gets up and move the two new kids, Naoki and Kotoko, and go to the front corner of the classroom. She stays with them for a good 5 minutes whispering while them nodding before screaming "That's more like it!"

She moves to the middle of the class room and yells, "Minaa-san! I would like your attention please!" the whole class quieted down and Naoki steps up again. 'This should be interesting' I think as I jump from the desk and surround the trio just like everyone else. "We're sorry for our cold behaviours yesterday," said the more brunette of the two, Naoki, "we didn't mean to be mean or distant." finishes the lighter brunette, Kotoko. "We're just not used to people," starts Naoki, "because we've been isolated and tortured all our lives." whispered Kotoko. 'What kind of fucked up lives did they live anyway?' I thought to myself staring at them suspiciously, then to Mikan. Mikan gives me a guilty-trying-to-be-innocent smile then yells,

"Okay! Enough with all that emotional and weird crap, let's start anew, huh guys?" she says to the crowd. They nod and agree and Naoki and Kotoko's faces light up. I just lift up my brow in a questioning way while Mikan ignores me. Suddenly one of them steps up, This time, Naoki goes first.

"Hello, I am Naoki Aihara. I am 16 years old with the star ranking as special, in the dangerous ability section, my alices are Item Appear alice and Intelligence Alice. Item Appear alice means I can make any item appear or disappear out of thin air; from stuffed toys to knives. Anything! Intelligence Alice makes me super smart. I can know what you're thinking or what you're about to do through body actions and patterns, I know every language, I know that some of you guys are jealous through your facial reactions and actions, etc." he says as everyone looks at each other some embarrassed and some angry, while some giggling. 'Holy. Fuck.' I thought to myself, 'What kind of freakshow did they bring into this school?' I look up again exactly as he says "I also have vam-" but before he could go on, damn Mikan had to interrupt.

"Ahem!" coughed Mikan and Naoki nodded looking at fault. 'I look at the three of them questioning and irritated. 'These secrets are getting on my last nerves!' I thought to myself angrily as Kotoko stepped up, speaking quickly to cover up their little mess up. I don't like what they're doing to Mikan, making her secretive and all. She's not acting like herself, I wish she could just trust me.

"Hello! I'm Kotoko Aihara. I am 16 years old with a star ranking as special; also in the dangerous ability section (D.A.). My alices are Animating alice and Weather manipulation. Animating Alice means that I can put life and take away life into materials and such. It works well with my twin, Naoki. Weather manipulation alice means that I can control weather. I can strike you with lightning, make the environment around you so cold you get hypothermia and die, or so hot you over heat and you die, etc. Unfortunately my emotions sometimes let my alice loose so I have to wear earrings all the time as alice controllers." 'Hmm… so she's just like me? Except… better… but I would never admit that out loud. Looks like a got some competition here, eh? Well whatever she's just a girl…' I thought smugly. 'Don't under-estimate your opponents just because of their physicality. Looks can deceive!" Persona's word rung through my head and I shivered. Damn I hate that guy!

Everyone was silent for a while taking everything in until Koko spoke up… "What about you Mikan?"

"Yeah" Kitsuneme agreed.

"You teleported to the room didn't you?" a Mochu said.

"*sigh*, you guys really want to know?" I asked half of me hoping they don't and the other half hoping they do.

"YEAH!" everyone but Kotoko, Naoki, Hotaru, and I screamed.

"Okay. Mikan Sakura, 16, special star, in the D.A. and…my alices are…Nullification, S.E.C., and Insertion Alice. You all know what Nullification is, S.E.C. means I can Steal, Erase, and Copy people's alices, and Insertion means I can insert alice stones in anyone's body."

Everybody looked shock while Mikan stood there trying not to cry. I was about to run up and comfort and defend her when suddenly I hear cheers. The next thing I knew, everybody was swarming Mikan and congratulating her when a question silences everyone.

"What about being vampires?" said the one and only, Hotaru Imai. I glared at her for ruining her moment but glad she asked because I was also VERY curious.

"Mmm…I would much rather talk about that in a later time! Please everyone! I can promise you by…next week?" she said in a slight begging tone. I knew it was fake and that she was actually really nervous. Going out with someone for 6 years makes you learn a lot about your partner! Everybody groaned and sighed but hastily agreed. I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she pouted at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded; she smiled the 1000 watt smile she always has and I couldn't help but twitch my mouth a little upward. She squealed in delight and jump with happiness, hugging me. We share a passionate kiss together before someone screams

"Get a room!" everyone laughs while I heat up the room. Mikan just rubs my back calming me down. I'll talk to her about it later and get her to tell me one way or another. We finished kissing and Mikan had a thinking face on. Suddenly sh asks loudly,

"Where's Narumi-sensei?" and everyone started to wonder too. Just then Narumi busted in a wearing a pink tutu and a tiara.

"Did someone call my name?" he said in a sing-song voice. Everyone face-palmed and ignored him. "Mou! Everyone's so mean to me!" He wailed and cried a waterfall of tears. After a while he calmed down and he suddenly yelled out to the class "It's self-study time so goodbye everyone~!" As he was about to leave the classroom Mikan called out to him.

"Wait! Narumi-sensei!" she runs down to the front, "Can I talk to you in your office?" she asks him.

"Sure Mikan! Let's go!" he says grabbing her hand and skipping merrily there. Once they leave, I get a piece of paper on how to get info out of Mikan:

Ask her when she's alone

Seduce her into telling me

Threaten her

Bribe her with howalons

Guilt trip her into telling me

Tell her something about me so she will do the same

Get Koko to read her mind.

I try and think of other ideas to get her to speak but nothing comes to mind. Suddenly Hotaru and Ruka come up to me and I hide the paper. They give me a suspicious glance and I just shrug. 'Just you wait Polka! I'll figure this out sooner or later' I think. And I whisper aloud "Let the games begin".

**A/N: Soooo? How'd I do? Good or bad? Tell me in your review! Should I continue this for next chapter or go on with the story? If I go on I'll do the next chapter as Natsume harassing Mikan all night. But if I go on with the story it'll be in Mikan's P.O.V. while Natsume's harassing her. Either way, Mikan will be bitchy because she's stressed out and Natsume will be funny.**


	6. Chapter 6: Kurt and Blaine

**A/N: Hey guys I am seriously sorry for not updating so long! My stupid computer broke down so I don't really have a device to use for updating, typing and making stories right now; just using a friend's laptop, but I will try to update weekly from now on! Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any characters just Kotoko and Naoki Aihara and possible more…

**NO SHOUT OUTS BECAUSE NO ONE REVIEWD! *sad face thumbs down* But still thankful to my loyal one, Aislynn-chan!**

**Previously on Who Are You:**

I try and think of other ideas to get her to speak but nothing comes to mind. Suddenly Hotaru and Ruka come up to me and I hide the paper. They give me a suspicious glance and I just shrug. 'Just you wait Polka! I'll figure this out sooner or later' I think. And I whisper aloud "Let the games begin".

**Previously from chapter 5:**

"Sure Mikan! Let's go!" We entered the principal's office and, to my surprise was normal. "So what did you want to talk about Mikan-chan?"

"Well I wanted to talk abou-" But before I could finish my sentence two people busted through. My eyes widened with shock and I froze with disbelief.

**Now:**

"Mikan?" they both scream in union.

"Kurt? Blaine? What are you guys doing here?" I ask astounded.

"Well, it's a long story but we'll tell you all about it later! How about you? What are you doing here?" said they more flamboyant of the two.

"Oh, also a long story, basically, I had a little break down after my best friend moved away and ended up following her here. This is where I found out this place had people just like us! Well, just the alices." I replied quickly.

"Well, introductions aside, I'm going to lead Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson to their respective dorms." said Jinn Jinn-sensei.

"Mikan would you mind showing them around after we talk?" asked Narumi-sensei.

"Oh! Well, our little chat can wait! For now, I'll have to show Kurt and Andrew around! After all, we have A LOT of catching up to do! Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be going ahead." I say manoeuvring over everyone and heading to the exit; signaling the boys to follow.

"Mikan, when you're done with the tour, it'll probably turn dark. Come look for me and I'll show them to their dorms."

"Hai, Jinn Jinn-san! (Yes Mr. Jinn Jinn)" I scream before taking off with my friends.

"Gakuen Alice is located somewhere in Tokyo. The school grounds contain three levels of education: elementary, middle school, and high school." I say as I fly towards the elementary building, then the middle school and lastly the high school before stopping at the dorms; them flying right behind me every step of the way. "There are Dormitories for the different sections, a hospital, and the main building" i say go around the mentioned buildings. "Finally, my favorite part of the academy, central town! Where shops managed by Alice-bearing artisans sell goods produced with the help of their Alices." We take a quick tour of it before going to the North Forest.

"Four forests surround the grounds. The Northern Woods are the most visited and is home to "Mr. Bear," an animated doll made by Chirofumi Hagasuma's Creation Alice at the school; also an old friend of mine. I make a map of the school and show them where the forests are and etc.

"The Academy has its own monetary system, the Rabbit (Rt), with one Rabbit equivalent to 100 yen." I show them the money, them aweing and cooing at the cute rabbit on it.

"A star-ranking is the evaluation system that the Academy uses to judge a student's schoolwork, alice level and attitude. There are five rankings, which are indicated by the number of gold stars on a student's collar. The star ranking a student is given dictates their accommodations, their food, their allowances, their responsibilities, and their ability to graduate.

Single: Students who are approximately average. Most of the students in the Elementary School Division have this rank. Required to graduate from the Elementary School Division.

Double: Students who are above average, but still are not exceptionally advanced at either their studies or use of their Alice. Required to graduate from the Middle School Division.

Triple: Students who are usually considered "overachievers" and tend to excel at their studies, use of their Alice, or both. Required to graduate from the High School Division.

Special: Students who are considered the best of the best, signified by a label in the shape of a star enclosed in a circle. Students of this rank excel tremendously in their Alice and, if they care, their studies. Also known as the "Principal students".

I am a special star. So are Kotoko, Naoki, and Natsume.

Each star ranking has its own monthly allowance rate:

No-Star: 3 Rabbits (equal to about 500 yen or 5 US dollars)

Single: 30 Rabbits (equal to about 3000 yen or 38 US dollars)

Double: 50 Rabbits (equal to about 5000 yen or 64 US dollars)

Triple: 100 Rabbits (equal to about 10000 yen or 129 US dollars)

Special: 300 Rabbits (equal to about 30000 yen or 389 US dollars). You guys are still 0 so you'll have 3 rabbits this month. Though, if they see how smart you guys are and how good you are at your alice, chances are you'll be special star by tomorrow!" I say and they cheer.

"Also, due to constant threat by kidnappers and slave traders, vocal and written communication is limited to within the Academy. The grounds are closely guarded, and heavy security and electrified fences deter students from attempting to leave."

"What the heck?" Kurt shrieks. "What kind of school is this?" Blaine yells alarmed. "A powerful and rich one." I say slowly to let everything sink in. After they've finally look calm, I continued.

"Anyway, high-scoring students in the Final Examinations receive perks such as free meal tickets, certifications, and money. These high-scoring students also qualify for a chance to receive the "Best Student Award," which allows the students to be permitted a week-long leave to go home to be with family." I say awkwardly knowing they were orphans to begin with. "Ok, so, there are 5 groups the kids are separated in. A lot of times, especially on special events, we are called and gathered into these prospective groups:

Latent Type: Latent alices are the most common in the school, and involve powers connected to ESP abilities. This is the well-documented class. Examples: Teleportation and Telekinesis.

Technical Type: Technical Alice types appear when the individual performs a certain activity, such as cooking, drawing, etc. The alices in this type are based on technology and research fields. Examples: Plant Manipulation, Invention and Cooking.

Somatic Type: Unlike other classes, this type manifests itself physically. The Somatic alices are based on the bodies of humans, animals, and other living things, and appear in the form of a pheromone or physical ability. Examples: Super Speed and Human Pheromone.

Special Ability: This class is for students with alices that do not fit easily into any of the other three classes. Their powers are different and the class is mixed. Some of the rarest alices belong to this class. Examples: Amplification Alice, Doppelganger Alice, Nullification Alice and Shadow Manipulation Alice.

Dangerous Ability: This is considered to be an extra type; the alices in this class are so strong that they are a threat to the school. This class is very different from the others and could also be described as an "occult". They are used by Persona and the 3 principals, and are used to perform missions for the school. Examples include the Mark of Death Alice, Possession of Evil Spirits Alice, Insect-controlling Alice, and Curse Alice.

I'm in the dangerous class by choice. I wanna help protect the school I've come to love so much. So are Kotoko, Naoki, Natsume, Tsubasa, and some others. All by choice." I say hoping they agree and join with me. "Well, we'll see how much we'll come to love this school before joining this club." Kurt says and Blaine nods.

"Control devices are specially designed prevention devices made for a particular person. These devices are worn on the head, hand, or other body part and can emit tracking signals. Each kind of device has sealing abilities that lock a person's Alice within the device. Other control devices are used for punishment purposes or Alice interference, such as the Cat Mask worn by, my boyfriend, Hyuuga Natsume; which by the way, is sooooo cute on him! I just wanna- *ahem* anyway. There are also earrings that cannot be taken off. If a person wearing one of these disobeys a higher-up, he or she is immediately punished with a pulsating electric shock throughout the body. When wearing a control mask normally, electric waves go through the head and cause the wearer to have a horrible headache. Only the one who has placed the control device on the wearer can remove the device." I say finally finished with the introduction. I look around and see that it has turned dark. "We~ll, it's getting dark and we should probably get back to Jinn Jinn- sensei.

"Yeah she's right." Kurt says. I teleport to Narumi's office and see Jinn Jinn and Narumi are talking in s solemn tone.

"Umm, knock knock?" I say confused.

"Oh! Well, we'll continue this talk later. Let's go Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson, dinner time is vastly approaching and we still have to unpack and get comfortable." He said walking quickly. They walk out the dorm and I turn to Narumi-sensei.

"What was that about?" I asked confused.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all Mikan-chan! Now, why don't you just hurry on to bed okay?" he said nervously. I glare at him as if trying to say 'I-dare-you-to-keep-lying-to-me'.

"*sigh* fine!" he says begrudgingly, 'but you can't tell anyone understand?" he says tiredly. I nod.

"Please sit." He said as he gestured to the chair in front of him; I follow.

"You remember your childhood right? The experimental science lab one?"

I stiffen at the words 'experimental science lab' before screaming out "That was not an 'experimental science lab'! That was a torture chamber for one's own amusement and knowledge!"

"Shh! Yes Mikan, I'm sorry" he says as he comes over and hugs me comfortingly. I calm down and he smiles nicely at me before going back to his chair behind the desk.

"Well, do you still remember the group of kids you were assigned with?" he says quietly.

"Yes. The friends I abandoned? Yeah. I dream about them every night. Wishing it was one of them who escaped instead of me. I owe my life to them; literally. So yeah, I remember them." I spit out bitterly.

He looks at me confused before saying "Mikan? Is everything okay? Do you want to talk about it"

I shake my head, "Sorry, it's just, it brings up bad memories, okay? Imagine, you're 6 years old, leading children smaller than you through a place worse than the damned concentration camps. Every day, torture awaits you and you think 'What's the point?' but then you remember the children who depend on you to be strong for them. So you get up, every morning, no matter what and you endure the torture, just so they could live the same life as you." I finish shaking and tears pouring down my cheeks.

Narumi-sensei was about to say something but I cut him off. "Okay! Enough with that!" I sniffle and wipe my tears, "what about them?"

"Umm…okay? Well there were 13 people assigned in your group, including you right?" he said very confused.

"Yep." I said.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume that all of your friends are to enroll here."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I screeched excitedly.

He winced before continuing, "Yes. Well, now every time we'll get a new student, will you be willing to give them a tour of Gakuen Alice?

"Yes! Of course!" I say excitedly.

"Okay! Thank you for your help Mikan, it means a lot" he says nicely.

"Yeah! No problem!" I say ecstatically.

"You should probably get to bed now? Okay?" he says tiredly.

I yawn before agreeing with him and we exchange good nights.

I get out of his office and start walking to my dorm. I was just about half way till I feel a hand cover my mouth and drag me to the side.

**A/N: Okay, so I've been M.I.A for months now and I'm sorry for that! But, I've just been so busy lately and it doesn't help that my computer broke down and I'm using my friend's laptop! I know that's no excuse so I'll try to update weekly from now on k? Again sorry! Please review and help me come up with some of Mikan's friends! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: The fight

**A/N: Hey peoples! Here's my sooner update! I know this isn't weekly but at least it was sooner! Anyway, finals are coming up for me and I should be doing my book report for English, big project for math and French or studying for the finals but I really need to update this story so if I go M.I.A. for a while again, I'm sorry! But hey, summer vacation is coming up and I've got nothing planned cuz I'm workin' for the summer! So there's gunna be loads more of chappies comin up! So that's good.**

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any characters just Kotoko and Naoki Aihara, Kurt Hummel (name belong to Glee) and Blain Anderson (name also belong to Glee) and possible more…

**NO SHOUT OUTS BECAUSE NO ONE REVIEWD! *sad face thumbs down* But again, still thankful to my loyal one, Aislynn-chan!**

**Previously on Who Are You:**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I screeched excitedly.

He winced before continuing, "Yes. Well, now every time we'll get a new student, will you be willing to give them a tour of Gakuen Alice?

"Yes! Of course!" I say excitedly.

"Okay! Thank you for your help Mikan, it means a lot" he says nicely.

"Yeah! No problem!" I say ecstatically.

"You should probably get to bed now? Okay?" he says tiredly.

I yawn before agreeing with him and we exchange good nights.

I get out of his office and start walking to my dorm. I was just about half way till I feel a hand cover my mouth and drag me to the side.

**Now:**

"Mmph! Mmph!" I try to scream unsuccessfully before biting my attacker in the hand.

"Ah! Shit!" a very familiar voice says.

"Natsume?" I say confused.

"Why'd you have to bite so hard, Mikan?" he says clutching his injured part.

"You're lucky that's all I did." I say before making a breaking motion and pointing towards his privates. His eyes widen in fear before jumping away and clutching his manhood for protection.

"Hahaha!" I laugh loudly falling to the ground. "Y-you…you shoulda….you shoulda seen….you shoulda seen your reaction when…when I…when I said that! Hahahaha!" I say between laughter.

"Yeah yeah." He says blushing.

"Okay. So, why did you try to kidnap me, exactly?" I say seriously.

"We can't talk 'bout it here. C'mon, let's go to my room." He says as he grabs me and starts walking. I freeze blushing furiously. He turns around and looks at me confused before ginning evilly. "Well, we could do _that_ too if you want." he said wagging his eyebrows. I blush impossibly harder before smacking him in the arm. "Ow!" he said holding on to his abused spot. "Humph!" I grunt victoriously before teleporting us into his room.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about with you!" he said sitting on the bed.

"What?" I say getting defensive.

"Tell me about you Mikan, the real you." He says.

"You do know me!" I say sitting beside him.

"No I don't!" he yells standing up, "I know sweet, innocent Mikan who only has nullification as powers. I know a human Mikan. Not a blood sucking monster!" he screams before covering his mouth.

My eyes widen as shock shoots through my body and mind.

"M-Mikan?" Natsume whispers afraid of my reaction.

"H-how dare you!" I scream as my voice breaks at the end of my sentence. Suddenly, tears flow down my face like waterfalls.

"No! Mikan I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what? To call me a blood sucking monster or saying it out loud?"

"I didn't mean to call you a blood sucker!" he screams

"Then why the hell did you? Huh? Why the FUCK did you call me a fucking blood sucking monster?" I scream to his face. When he didn't answer I laughed mockingly. "That's what I FUCKING THOUGHT!" I scream before walking towards the window.

"MIKAN, WAIT!" he screams as I turned around, "tell me! Just tell me!" he said pleading.

"Tell you what?" I say calming down.

"Tell me about the real you. Your past, your friends, your powers, I want to know everything" he begs me.

"Why should I?" I say raising my voice a little still very irritated and angry.

"Because you are my girlfriend and you owe that much to me!" he said going to his last resort.

"I don't owe you anything." I say glaring at him.

"Cos I'll give you howalons?" he says nervously.

"Fuck you. Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!" I scream before I run at him and slap him across the face over and over again.

He grabs my hands after the fourth and fifth slap and pins me against the wall. "I'm sorry." He whispers and rests his head on my chest. I struggle trying to get out but he holds me down tightly. I realize my efforts were futile and we stay in that position for minutes.

Suddenly I jerk out of his hold and free myself.

"I'M SORRY!" he screams, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! What more can I say? I made a mistake! I didn't mean to say it!"

"Yes! You did! Otherwise, you wouldn't have said it! I know you would have at least be thinking it!" I argue tiredly.

"It was a 'heat of the moment' thing! I swear I didn't mean it! Please" he says looking sadly into my eyes. Moments pass and it was getting harder and harder for me not to just run to him and tell him I forgive him and that I love him so much. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't be a doormat for everyone to step all over. Not especially my boyfriend. Moments of silence pass and Natsume croaks out one more time, "I'm sorry". At that time, I made one of the hardest decisions of my life. "Suddenly, that's just not good enough anymore" I whisper before jumping out the window and running away as fast and as far as I can.

After a while I get tired and just teleport into Hotaru's room before broking down crying. "Ho…Hotaru!" I wail.

She walks over to me and says without emotions, "What did Hyuuga do?"

"H-how did you know Natsume did this to me?" I say confused.

"It's always the boys…" she said mysteriously. I looked at her confused before she starts up again, "Anyway, what did he do?" I start wailing again before hyperventilating. Hotaru rolled her eyes and took out a puffer fish hyperventi-stopper.

A few moments later, I calm down and I'm only having little sobs and hiccups. "Ready now?" she asked finishing up one of her other inventions while I was calming down. "*sigh* yeah." She puts her tools away and her more sensitive side comes out.

I breathe in and let everything out. "Okay, so, I was walking from Narumi-sensei's office merrily when out of nowhere, Natsume comes out and kidnaps me. After a little talking he suggested to his room to do a little talking. Instead of walking, I teleported us there and he starts freaking out on me telling me I'm not the same and that-" I choked a bit on some tears before continuing, "and that I'm a blood-sucking monster. S-" "I'm gunna kill that bastard!" Hotaru screams and jumps up. She goes into her closet and seconds later comes out wearing what looks like ironman's suit but a bear white and purple bear version. "What?" I looked at her confused. "It seems I've taken quite a liking to Robert Downy Jr." she said "proudly" but I knew secretly she was dying to hide under a rock. "It seems so…" I said awkwardly. She started walking to the window when I realized what she was really doing. "Wait no! Stop! Hotaru! What are you doing!"

"I'm not gonna stay here and let my best friend cry over something that douche said! I may be quiet and withdrawn sometimes but, I will protect my friends! Especially my BEST friend!" she finished breathing hard and angrily. I stayed quiet for a while taking in everything and thinking about how to calm her down "Okay, well I know I came to you and I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong vibe but, I didn't come here for you to fix my problems once again." I said quietly. She takes off her get up and sits next to me.

"I'm finally growing up, y'know? And, well, I think it's time for me to start solving my own problems, okay?" Hotaru was staring into space looking like she was in deep thought for a while and I figured this was a little too much to take. I let it ride out for a bit, thinking of how she could possibly answer to me; most of which were not at the very least, pleasant. Suddenly, Hotaru grabbed Mikan and hugged her. Mikan was caught by surprise and so it took her a while to respond. But the moment she did, she let out years of bottled up emotions. Hotaru let go and lead her to the door, pushed her out, and said, "Okay then, as an adult, do what you have to do, and fix your problem." before shutting the door into her face.

"Wha-? I'm…uhhh…argh!" I screamed as I go turn around and go to my room. I go to the bathroom, prepare a nice, warm bath before stepping in. "Ahhhh…" I let out a contented sigh as my body relaxed and loosened into the warm embrace of the water. I try to sort out my thoughts and my actions when suddenly, people banged on my door.

**A/N: Okay so, I'm sorry this wasn't weekly but as I said, finals, projects, and all that. I'm a very busy person! So, I'll try to update even sooner but please try to review and tell me what you think about angsty Mikan and Natsume and sweet Hotaru! **


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

**A/N: OMG! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in a WHILE but my life has been so busy! And I'm having MAJOR writer's block so if you all could pm or review me some ideas, I'd appreciate it! Also, I'll probably be going into Mikan's past starting this chapter…maybe…I don't know yet. What do you guys think? Btw, I changed this story to T because fanfiction is slowly deleting all the M fics also any fics with lemon, extreme violence, extreme language and same-sex pairings! Bastards! They'll surely lose readers this time won't they? Ha! Serves them right! Anyway on to the story…**

**Previously on Who Are You:**  
>"Wha-? I'm…uhhh…argh!" I screamed as I go turn around and go to my room. I go to the bathroom, prepare a nice, warm bath before stepping in. "Ahhhh…" I let out a contented sigh as my body relaxed and loosened into the warm embrace of the water. I try to sort out my thoughts and my actions when suddenly, people banged on my door. <p>

**Now:**  
>I jump up, startled before relaxing back. "What do you want?!" I yell hoping they would leave, "How did you get in the first place?!" I yell again getting crept out. <p>

"Mikan! We're here to have family bonding time with you again! We wanted to catch up and stuff, ya' know?" a familiar voice said to me. 

"Alright, alright!" I reply before coming out of the bath, "so much for relaxing me-time" I mutter. I come out wearing a bathrobe as my unexpected visitors were sitting on my bed. 

"Again, how the HELL did you get in here?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow. 

"Blaine opened a portal for us to get here." Kurt said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; all the while examining his nails for any chips. I just roll my eyes at his gayness and poof on dark skinny jeans and a white spaghetti strap shirt flows and waves 'round the end. I sat down and looked at my friends. "Anyone hungry?" I asked kinda hungry myself.  
>"Mhmm!" (Kotoko)<br>"Yep!" (Naoki)  
>"Sure" (Kurt)<br>"Just a bit" (Blaine)  
>Different responses I heard from my friends as I suspected. I walked to the dining table and sat, my friends following closely behind. At the wave of my hand, a feast was before us. Chicken wings, garlic bread, celery, carrots and chips with dips such as melted cheese, salsa, and ranch, a big plate of spicy seafood jambalaya, and 3 huge platters full of Pepperoni, Italian, and Canadian pizza appeared right in front of our eyes.<br>"Whoow!" (Kurt)  
>"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaa! (Blaine)<br>"Itadakimas!" (Noaki and Kotoko)  
>I grinned at my friends' happiness and dug in with my more than eager to eat friends. After the meal, it got awkwardly quiet and I decided to start up a conversation. Good idea, bad topic. <p>

"Okay, so...what uhh...what happened after I...uhhh...left?" I asked. Everyone froze and quietly looked at their plates. 

"Well," started Kurt breaking the silence after a while, "after your disappearance from the facility, the rules and security got tighter. Anyone who went closer than 10 meters to the outer walls, and, well, let's just say they had a VERY unpleasant time in the "disciplinary chamber" with Azazel." I shuddered at his name; that man was a demon. No, worse. See, he was this yellow-eyed sadist who LOVED to torture people; especially little kids. He once told me he lived for the screams and look of pain he gave to his victims. 

"But," Blaine's voice pulled me out of my trance, "Who I really feel bad for was Little Tommy. He dropped his ball by the gate and went 9.9 meters close to it. Suddenly alarms were going off and the poor kid was tasered down before being dragged to the disciplinary chamber by Azazel himself. You should've seen the look on Azazel's face. He was practically brimming with joy while he pulled Tommy down to his doom." Suddenly, I remember Tommy's smiling face as he thanked me for giving him my piece of bread. 

"The worst part was, while he was being dragged by the bastard, he was screaming for you." Kurt said as his eyes fill up with tears. My heart clenched as Naoki continued, 

"He screamed for all of us. But he mostly screamed for you. 'Help!' he screamed. 'Please! Mikan-chan! Kurt-san! Blaine-san! Naoki-san! Kotoko-chan! Please! Help me! Mikan-chan! Please! Help me! Where ever you are! Please! Help me!'" finished Naoki, shaking with sobs. I dropped to the floor crying my eyes out. "I knew it! This was all my fault! I shouldn't have left, damn it! I'm...I'm so sorry guys!" I sob out. In an instant my group was around me, 

"It's not your fault, Mikan-chan!" whimpered out Kotoko. 

"This is no one's but that damned bastard, Dick Roman's fault!" yelled out Naoki. 

"I just...I just need to be alone for a moment, okay guys?" I pleaded to them. Knowing they knew me, they reluctantly agreed. 

"Is there anything else we can do for you right now, Mikan?" asked Kurt sweetly as they stood by my door. 

I shake my head unable to look at their pity-filled faces. They each hugged me goodbye for the night before saying good bye; looking at me one more time before I teleported them to their respective dorms.  
>I poof out the dishes and poofed on a nice light green night dress. I drop to my bed before snoozing off to uneasy sleep. <p>

"Come on, Mikan-chan! Get up!" I hear a little boy's voice plead. Suddenly, I feel pain spread throughout my body. It felt like all the energy in my body has been sucked out. I try to get up but fail. I am suddenly aware of my surroundings. There are sirens going off, dogs barking, and people screaming. I look around and see a group of kids scattered where I am. All of them looked scared to death. I look up to see a short boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He tried to portray confidence and bravery through his voice but I could see the fear in his eyes. Soon the barking got louder and I force myself up, with the help of the boy in front of me. We continue running into the woods. Everything seemed ro be okay until I hear a blood curdling scream followed by men talking into walkie talkie sort of things.

"I got one of them sir." said the man holding onto a younger version of Kotoko. She was struggling, kicking and screaming, trying to get free. Suddenly, an also younger version of Naoki runs to him and punches his leg,

"Let go of her, you bastard!" he screams now pulling on Kotoko.

"I need back up," he says to his contraption, "there's more of them!" he reports. A sudden big gush of wind followed by a blinding light appears a top of us. "Come peacefully and you will not get hurt." said a voice coming from the light.

"Never!" screamed the boy in front of me. Soon, plenty of men are coming from all around us.

"We've got you now!" screams the man, though he was barely audible. They come closer to us and the boy who helped me screams,

"Go Mikan-chan! Run to the forest! Hide! We'll distract them!"

"No!" I scream, but he was already pushing me.

"You're our only hope, Mikan-chan! If you get out, at least we'll know that you're safe, And that if one of us got out, all of us can soon enough." He said, tears falling from his eyes. And with one last push, I was hidden in the forest where I could start my escape. As I ran for my life, I looked back. All the kids have been caught; the boy who helped me looked at me with a tears flowing down his face. And as he was being dragged back to hell, he smiled. "KANAME!" I screeched out. The men looked back, "there's still one more!" one of them screamed and ran again.

After hours and hours of running, the night has turned to dawn and I found myself trudging through a blizzarding winter. I was cold, hungry and tired. I decided I could no longer go on and I fell to the snow. I felt my eyes getting heavier by the second. And as my eyes dropped, I saw a small figure running towards me.

I shot up out of bed. Sweaty. A dream? I thought. No. It happened. Just a memory. I thought as I looked at the clock. 12:00 am it read and I groaned. I looked around and saw a figure by my window. I jumped up off my bed, into fighting stance. "Who's there?!" I yelled at the figure. But all it did was tap on the window. Slowly I went up to it, my heart rate going up each step. I open the window and…

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Bwahaha! I know, you didn't deserve that, but I just had to! Anyway, I'll try to update sooner but don't get your hopes up! Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9: Breakfast

**A/N: OK! I AM SO sorry! But high school's really taking its toll on me! So much homework, so much tests, plus I have chores, work, tennis and argh! So, I apologize for taking so long with this update! **

*****IMPORTANT***: ACTIONS DURING SPEECH(ex: sigh, grumble, groan) (it's important that you do these actions when reading it or imagine the characters doing it instead of saying the actual words) will now be BOLDED, THOUGHTS will be ITALICIZED, EMPHASIS ON WORDS will be UNDERLINED, and SONGS will be BOLDED+ITALICIZED. Also, all telepathic conversations/phone calls will always be Third Person Omniscent for Point of View.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice, I only own this plot, and Kotoko, Naoki, Blaine, and Kurt.**

**Previously on Who Are You:**

I looked around and saw a figure by my window. I jumped up off my bed, into fighting stance. "Who's there?!" I yelled at the figure. But all it did was tap on the window. Slowly I went up to it, my heart rate going up each step. I open the window and…

**Now:**

A big hug engulfed me. A familiar scent hit my nose and I instantly knew who it was. But, as much as I wanted to just melt in his embrace, I knew I couldn't; no, I wouldn't. I stepped away from him and asked, "**Sigh**, what do you want, Natsume?"

"I want you to listen to me, give me the chance to explain myself."

"Na-"

"Please" he said to me with pleading eyes.

"Fine." I said after a while of glaring at him. I walked to my bed and sat; he followed along.

"Mikan, I want to apologize. I had no right to say what I said and I stepped out of line." He looked at me and I nodded telling him to keep going.

"It's just, with all these friends coming back and all this talking about the past has really made me feel left out. Then I find out you've been keeping all these secrets from me? It makes me feel so betrayed! It's like; you don't trust me or something! I just don't understand! You are my girlfriend. We are together in what was supposed to be an honest relationship. And on top of that, you won't even explain yourself to me. I told you all my secrets, why can't you tell me yours? What? Am I not trustworthy enough for you? Am I that bad of as boyfriend that you can't even tell me about your past?"

"It's not that Natsume-"

"Then what? Do you have some other asshole fucking you and listening to all your dirty secrets?"

"Natsume!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sorry…" he said recognizing his temper.

"How could you even say that?!" I said with tears brimming my eyes.

"You know me…I'm defensive. I insult people and get angry when I feel vulnerable…" he said looking into my eyes.

"That still doesn't give you a reason to call me a cheating slut!" I snapped as a looked away.

"Mikan," said Natsume as he put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him, "Mikan look at me." I looked up at him glaring.

"I love you. You know that. I would never tell anyone anyof your secrets. Not if they beg me, not if torture me, not even if they killme. You can trust me. Now, if you don't want to tell me what happened, that's fine. I'll work hard until I can gain your trust. But I deserve at least an explanation of everything that's happened so far…" he said saying the last part quietly.

"Natsume, it's not that I don't trust you." I said guiltily. "It's just…I'm not ready to tell you the horrors of my past. But I am going to tell you about my friends and how I met them." I said grinning. Natsume brightened up and a light smile lit up his features.

I crawled under the blanket and laid down. Natsume did the same and we snuggled. "Okay, so, as a child, I grew up in a horrific institution. Life was horrible there but, a group of kids made it easier to bear. Some of them you know, some of them you don't. I'm only going to explain to you the ones you know because it hurts less; also, it would be less confusing. So, the first ones are Naoki and Kotoko.

Naoki and Kotoko are brother and sister, very close. And they're like brother and sister to me." I heard Natsume sigh with relief there and I rolled my eyes. "Naoki, as you know, has the Super Smart alice and the item appear alice. Kotoko has the animating alice and the weather alice. They are both the sweetest people you'll meet, both very shy but very lovely to be with. Naoki is a little braver than Kotoko, seeing as he is older and is the guy.

Kurt and Blaine though, are a whole 'nother story! You see, Kurt and Blaine are lovers but are totalopposites. Kurt is this outrageously amazing kid. He's bold, fearless and sassy. He has the poison alice. He can secrete different kinds of poison from any part of his body and as long as it comes into contact with you, you're dead. It eats through anything and can kill you in a second. He can also conjure it up in different forms; gasses, food, items, anything. He can control any kind of poison and heal you from it too. He also has Artist's alice. He can draw a beautiful and very detailed picture of anything and make them come to life. He can trap people, things, anything into paper. Whatever he draws, he can control if it's colored or not, 3d, 2d anything. He is the most loyal and trust worthy friend I have ever met. Once you get close to him, he's like a lioness protecting her cubs. I love him to death and I would sacrifice my life for him.

Blain is this amazingly sweet guy. He's calm, cool, and collected. But when it comes to protecting his friends, he's harder to break than a Spetsnaz soldier. He has the Portal Opener alice. This enables him to open portals a certain place to another or a billion other. He also has the Story Telling alice. It's when you write a certain detail about your life and it comes true. For example, if I were poor, I could write 'Suddenly, an unlimited credit card popped into Mikan's hand!' and it would come true. It's not hard to befriend Blaine because he has such a good heart. But, be careful not to mistreat him because there will be dire consequences; from him and our family." I said solemnly.

'Wow..." said Natsume, "seems like you really love your 'family'"

"Yep!" I say, "they were the ones who got my through that nightmarish facility and out."

We fell into comfortable silence after that and I almost fell into deep sleep when I realized something.

"Natsume?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he said sleepily.

"Will you promise to stay this sweet when we wake up? You know, not sarcastic and teasing Natsume like you usually are?" I asked hopefully.

"Go to sleep, Polka." He said cuddling up to me. I huffed knowing it was a lost cause to ask, but I had to try. I fell asleep later and had a rare good night's sleep that night.

The next morning I woke up expecting a warm body next to mine. I rolled over thinking I would be hugged by my boyfriend but the next thing I know, I was hugging the floor. Groaning, I got up confused about where Natsume was. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:00 a.m. School starts at 9:00 a.m. so I have 3 hours to have breakfast with my friends. I go to the bathroom and have a quick shower. Then, I went to my vanity table to straighten my hair. I put on some foundation, light blush, lightly applied pink eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and pink lip gloss. I put on my school uniform and grabbed my purse. I was all ready to go. I telepathically called my friends.

"Hey guys, wanna go grab breakfast?" (Mikan)

"Sure, where?" (Naoki)

"Ok!" (Kotoko)

"Sure, Mikan." (Blaine)

"Totally, I heard of this new breakfast place called "The Pancake House". It just opened and I heard it was fan-flamin'-tastic! (Kurt)

"Well okay then! I've been itchin' for a pancake for weeks anyway. D'you guys mind if I invite some of my friends?"

"Sure!" (Naoki)

"That'd be nice!" (Kotoko)

"Yeah. We can all get to know each other and finally get out of our little group in the classroom!" (Blaine)

"Ohh! Maybe I can find good gossip from them since Mikan's being VERY secretive…especially since I've found out about your new beau…" (Kurt)

"Great, at around 7:00 am let's meet, k? (Mikan)

"K" (everyone)

I contact all of my other friends through phone. I call the first four:

"Ohayo~! Do you guys want to go have breakfast with my new… well… I guess… old friends at the Pancake Hut?"

"Whatever" (Natsume)

"What time?"(Hotaru)

"7:00 am"

"Umm…s-sure…" (Ruka)

"As long as I can get to know that cute boy Naoki…" (Sumire)

"Sweat-drops. Whatever permy, just don't scare him…" (Mikan)

"What did you say to me?! You're one to talk with your creepy vam-" (Sumire enraged)

"Shut up, Permy." (Natsume)

"You forgave the idiot?" (Hotaru monotonely)

"Well…he sort of came over and-" (Mikan blushing slightly)

"You guys did it?!" (Permy)

"No! We-" (Mikan furiously)

"Might as well have" (Natsume smirking)

"NATSUME NO HENTAIIIII! (NATSUME YOU PERVEEERT!)" (Mikan)

"Stop screaming Polka, you did enough of did last night." (Natsume still smirking)

"AHHHHHH!" (Mikan)

"Ano…Sakura-san…did you actually…with Natsume? (Ruka blushing whispered)

"NO! NO WE DIDN'T RUKA! WAHH! HOTARU HE'S BULLYING MEEEE!" (Mikan in tears)

"Whatever" (Hotaru)

"I'm going to get ready then..." (Natsume)

"I'm going off too…y'know…to get sexy for my future beau…"

"Permy I swea-"

"beep…" (Permy's line cut off)

"sigh…" (Mikan)

"I'll go get ready too… Sakura-san…" (Ruka)

"Ruka-pyon! I told you to call me Mikan! Remember?" (Mikan)

"Umm…sorry…Sa-..ah! I mean…M-Mikan" (Ruka blushing)

"Okay! Bye Ruka-pyon!" (Mikan)

"Bye…beep" (Ruka's line cut off)

"Well…I guess it's just yiu and me now, Hotaru!" (Mikan)

"beep…" (Hotaru's line cut off)

"Hotaru?" (Mikan)

*silence*

"Aww…oh well! Time to call the next batch:

"Ohayo~! Do you guys want to go have breakfast with my new/old friends at the Pancake Hut? Natsu, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, and Permy's coming with…"

"Of course Mikan'chan!" (Anna and Nonoko)

"K" (Kitsuneme)

"Sure" (Yuu)

"Can Mochi come?" (Koko)

"Oops! I forgot Mochi hahaha!" (Mikan)

"Idiot…" (Kitsuneme)

"Baka…" (Koko)

"We're meeting there at 7:00 am" (Mikan)

"K… beep" (Everyone)

Last round:

"Ohayo~! Do you guys want to go have breakfast with my new/old friends at the Pancake Hut? Natsu, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Permy, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Mochi, and Koko are coming with…"

"Anything for my Kouhai!" (Tsubasa)

"Sure, Mikan!" (Misaki)

"Umm…o-okay" (Nobara)

"Of course my sweet little angel!" (Tono)

"Knock it off you pervert…" (Tsubasa)

"What? She is a sweet little angel!" (Tono)

"Quit acting like Narumi-hentai!" (Tsubasa)

"Shuddup!" (Tono)

"Umm…can…c-can Persona come too?" (Nobara)

"Sure!" (Mikan)

"Are you sure about this, Mikan?" (Tono)

"Yeah… even if he's nicer he still has bad blood with a lot of people…namely your boyfriend…" (Tsubasa)

"Well… I…" (Mikan)

"Never mind…I don't think he would have come anyway…" (Nobara)

"Nobara-chan…" (Mikan)

"It's okay! Really Mikan-chan…" (Nobara)

"You sure?" (Mikan)

"Umm…I don't think I'm coming anymore…" (Nobara)

"Nobara-chan…please don't be angry…" (Mikan)

"I'm not angry Mikan-chan…I just don't like him being alone. I don't want to cause trouble anyway…" (Nobara)

"Nobara…" (Mikan)

"Really Mikan-chan…it's okay…" (Nobara)

"Well…if you're sure…" (Mikan)

"Yes…sorry Mikan-chan…have a good breakfast…beep" (Nobara's line cut off)

"sigh…" (Mikan)

"I'm sorry Mikan…I didn't try to push her into a corner…" (Tsubasa)

"Me too Mikan-chan…I'm sorry…" (Tono)

"You guys have no reason to apologize…in fact; I should be the one to say sorry. I didn't think of what would have happened if I let Persona join us. I was only thinking of Nobara's presence at the breakfast for my happiness…I was being selfish. On top of all that. If I actually would have thought about the consequences of Persona's presence, I wouldn't have gotten Nobara's hopes up, you wouldn't have to point out Persona's faults, and she wouldn't think badly of you guys…" (Mikan)

"Don't think like that Mikan! We were at fault here not you! (Tono)

"Yeah! If we wouldn't have open our big mouths-" (Tsubasa)

"We would have had to suffer the consequences later and Persone would be embarrassed in person." (Mikan)

"You're right" (Tsubasa)

"So now that we got all that sorteded out, let's get ready!" (Misaki)

"Okay! Bye guys! Beep…" (Mikan turns off call)

By the time I finished the phone calls, it was 6:45 am. I called the Pancake Hut and made reservations for 18. I waited 5 minutes before teleporting there.

"Hello! I'm Mikan Sakura for the table of 18?" I asked the young woman.

"Oh! Right this way Ma'am!" She said perkily. _Wow! Ma'am! I like this place already! _I was lead to the corner booth where I sat in the middle. I reserved a seat for Natsume to my right so I can cuddle with him after breakfast. By 6:45 am my guests started to arrive. Hotaru came first; always so punctual. She sat to my left and I hugged her before getting hit with her baka gun.

"Mou! Hotaru! You're so mean!" I pouted getting back to my seat. Ruka-pyon arrived next and sat next to Hotaru.

"Ohayo Sakura-san, Imai-san" says Ruka. I look at him sternly and he looks confused before remembering. "I-I mean…Mikan…" he whispers. Kotoko and Naoki came next and sat beside Ruka; Kotoko next to Ruka.

"Ohayo mina…"Naoki and Kotoko says quietly.

"Ohayo Kotoko! Naoki!" I say cheerfully. Sumire arrives next wearing a very tight long black dress. The dress has two long slits at the sides of her body separating the front and back of the garment and is only held together with until her waist. Waist down, there is a long huge slit showing off her shining and long legs. It was clear she wasn't wearing a bra…or any underwear for that matter.

"Come on, Permy! It's only breakfast!" I screeched. By then, my face was so red, it would put an overripe tomato to shame. Hotaru had a bored expression on, Ruka and Kotoko were blushing furiously, and Noaki has fainted from loss of blood from his gushing nosebleed.

"Pfft, virgins…" Permy said while rolling her eyes and sat next to Naoki cuddling her body as close as she can to him. Kurt and Blaine came next and Kurt looked at Permy's outfit.

"Bold and eccentric…I like…Kurt Montgomery, nice to meet you." He said to Permy, sticking his hand out to shake hers. Permy stood up and examined his clothing as well. He wore dark green skin tight jeans and paired it with a military patterned blazer. He had a light blue dress shirt underneath and topped the outfit off with a signature Hippopotamus head broach.

"Sumire Shoda. I like your outfit too, new kid. But, well, I'm just gonna go right ahead and say it, are you gay?" Permy said intrigued.

"And proud," Kurt said while his hand travelled to Blaine, "this is Blaine Evans. He's my…special friend."

"Nice to meet you" said Blaine smiling, also putting his hand up for her to shake. Permy stood there looking at them to see if they were joking. When she realized they weren't, she smiled genuinely and said, "Welcome to the group. I can tell both of you and I are going to be very good friends." Kurt squealed and hugged Permy and everyone laughed. Permy, Kurt, and Blaine sat chatting; Naoki forgotten.

Yuu, Anna and Nonoko arrived wearing their school uniforms and sat to my right. "Uhh…ano…could you guys scoot over a little? I'm saving this space for Natsume…" I whispered to them so Kurt wouldn't get even more excited and start asking questions. Nonoko smiled and whispered back, "Of course,Mikan!" She turned to Anna and Yuu who were idly chit chatting and whispered to them what I was assuming what I said. The three scooted over and Nonoko joined their conversation. Yuu, Kitsuneme, Koko, and Mochi arrived next and Mochi immediately screamed "Oi! Baka! Why did Koko have to invite me, huh?! Why didn't you invite me yourself?!"

"Eto…uhh…sorry Mochi…I tried to remember all my friends and scrolled through my contacts…but I guess I missed you…" I explained stupidly.

"You missed me?! You MISSED me?! Why you otta get your eyesight chescked becau-

"Oi! Stop screaming at my poor little Kouhai. At least she's nice enough to let you come" said a familiar voice.

"Yeah! You want a piece of us?!" said a female voice.

Mochi screamed as he slowly turned, "A piece of you?! Oh I want a piece of you alright! In fact, I want the whole dam-" Mochi finally turned 180 and paled at the sight of his enemies. There standing were the legendary Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai, and Tono-sempai; looking scary as ever.

"I-I mean…of course I'll stop screaming at poor little Mikan. And, you know what? I'll go get her some ice scream to make amends! Bye!" Mochi blasted of our booth and to the waitress to go order me some ice cream.

"Arigato Tsubasa-sempai. Misaki-sempai, Tono-sempai. But, you didn't have to scare him off like that…" I said sweat dropping.

"Ehh, the little runt got what he deserved, isn't that right my little angel?" Tono-sempei said while making his way to me then stroking my face intimately. He then sat me down on his lap and put his hand on my tummy. Everyone except Hotaru blushed at his actions; especially me.

"HEY! TONO! LEAVE MY INNOCENT KOUHAI ALONE!" Tsubasa screamed trying to yank me off him.

"Oww!" I squeaked when he pulled my arm too hard.

"You're the one who's really hurting her, Tsu-baka!" Tono screamed playfully before pulling down the bottom of his right eye and sticking out his tongue.

"ARGH! YOU STUPID BASTAAAAARD!" Tsubasa screamed before Misaki hit him upside the head.

"DON'T SCREAM IN A RESTAURANT, BAKA!" Misaki scolded him.

"YOU'RE SCREAMING TOO, DUMMY!" Tsubasa screamed. Hotaru shot her baka gun at them before cooly saying,

"Both of you stop screaming; you're making my head ache." Tsubasa and Misaki sat down rubbing their sore spots and pouting.

I looked around and checked if everybody was there._ Yep! All but one…Natsume…where could he be?!_ Suddenly, the waitress came and snapped me out of my thoughts,

"Are you all ready to order?" everyone realised that they were all too busy laughing and talking to actually look at the menu.

"Uhh…could you give us a few more minutes?" I asked her.

"Sure!" the waitress said, "can I get your drinks then?"

Everyone ordered and I ordered an iced tea and some hot coffee for Natsume.

10 minutes passed and the waitress came back and took everyone's orders. I told her I'd wait for Natsume before ordering. Natsume's coffee was getting cold so I had the waitress get a new one. _Where's Natsume? _ I wondered worriedly. Fifteen more minutes passed and everyone was getting their food. The waitress asked me if I was ready to order yet and I told her to give Natsume just a few more minutes. Everyone was halfway through their food by now and Hotaru said, "Mikan, just order, eat and get Natsume some take out."

"No way, Hotaru. I'm going to be a good girlfriend and wait for Natsume." I said stubbornly.

"Suit yourself." Hotaru said before stuffing a hot pancake covered in butted and maple syrup into her mouth. My mouth watered and my tummy grumbled and Hotaru smirked at me.

"Hmpf!" I said and looked away. I looked at the time and saw I had only 15 minutes left before school started. _Natsume…where are you?_

**A/N: I am a HORRIBLE person for making you wait this long! I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY! But, to make it up to you, i posted a nice LONG chapter! I hope you'll sill review…it really motivates me. That's the main reason why I updated again in the first place. Anyway, I was thinking of making it another Natsume's P.O.V. What do you think?**


End file.
